Broken
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Ella no era fría, ni hostil, sin sentimientos. Ella simplemente era una chica. Una chica con sueños rotos, con su corazón hecho pedazos. Leah.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer**.**

**Summary: **Viñeta; Ella no era fría, hostil, sin sentimientos. Ella simplemente era una chica. Una chica con sueños rotos, con su corazón hecho pedazos.

* * *

**Broken**

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hostil? —dijo Paúl con tono acido, mientras Leah caminaba directamente a su casa, con las manos hechas puño y el ceño fruncido.

—Cállate la puta boca, Paúl —le grita, a solo unos metros de su vivienda.

—¡Parece que no tienes sentimientos! ¡Que no te importa nadie mas que tu! ¿No te das cuenta de eso? Eres una egoísta —ignora el comentario de la morena y continúa gritándole. Ella llega al umbral de su puerta y para en seco, harta de todos esos comentarios. Se voltea para encararlo, y el calla ante la mirada de Leah.

—¿Qué soy egoísta? ¿Qué no me doy cuenta de nada? —repite sus palabras, con la voz llena de amargura— ¡¿Cómo quieres que asista a esa estúpida junta de «manada» o lo que mierdas sea, si van a estar Emily y Sam?! ¡¿Eh?!

—No seas insensible Leah, no te vas a poder esconder de ellos toda la vida —dice esta vez él más calmado. Y ella frunce aun mas (si es que es posible) es ceño. Por que sabe que tiene razón. No podrá esconderse de ellos siempre.

—No. Voy. A. Ir —Leah le habla como si tratara con un retrazado. Él rodó los ojos y le torció la boca.

—Esto no se trata de ti. No es de ti todo el tiempo ¿sabes? Se trata de tu prima y el jefe de la manada. Van a anunciar su compromiso.

—¡Me vale una mierda si es de el Rey de Roma o de quien sea!

—Eres la persona más fría y hostil que he conocido en toda mi vida. No tienes sentimientos —y dichas estas palabras, se alejo a paso rápido, dejándola parada echando humor frente a su casa.

«Eres la persona más fría y hostil que he conocido en toda mi vida. No tienes sentimientos»

¿Cuántas veces había oído eso? ¿Cuántas veces había sido llamada así a sus espaldas y en su cara? ¿Cuántas personas pensaban eso de ella? ¿Cuántas personas lo decían?

Respiro cuatro veces. Profundo, hondo, y después entro a su casa.

—Leah, ya esta la comida —dijo su madre, con un plato de pizza en su mano. Ella lo ignoro, y siguió de paso hasta las escaleras.

—No tengo hambre —murmuro, y corrió hacia su habitación.

Entro y azoto la puerta. Después le hecho el pestillo y se recargo contra esta, mientras sentía como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecían.

—No llores —se decía a si misma—, llorar es para débiles. Eres fuerte.

Pero su voz se quebró en la última nota.

Las palabras de Paúl —cegado por la rabia— aun resonaban en sus oídos.

Fría, sin sentimientos, hostil, egoísta.

A veces la rabia, el enojo y la tristeza, juntos por tanto tiempo y reprimidos, tienen que salir.

Ya no lo resistió. Comenzó a llorar como nunca, como siempre. A sollozar, a romperse una vez mas. A gritar, a lamentarse otra vez. Su corazón —o los pedazos de este— le duelen.

Ella necesitaba a alguien a su lado. No, necesitaba a Sam a su lado, que se susurrara Lee-lee al oído y le besara suavemente la nariz, haciendo aflorar su lado sentimental.

Pero no, esta sola en su habitación, llorando patéticamente y lamentándose por ser tan tonta, tan estúpida.

Estúpida ella. Estúpida Emily. Estúpido Sam. Estúpida imprimación y toda esa mierda. Estúpidas leyendas Quilites. Estúpido Paúl y sus estúpidas palabras.

Por que ella es su prima. Y el era su novio.

¿Cómo el destino puede ser tan cruel?

Una nueva ola de lágrimas y rabia la invade. Golpea el suelo, la puerta y grita palabrotas. Maldice a todos, a todo. Se maldice a ella.

Si tan solo la comprendieran. Si tan solo entendieran que ella no era fría, hostil, sin sentimientos. Ella simplemente era una chica. Una chica con sueños rotos, con su corazón hecho pedazos.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Eh, Leah sera mi esposa. Si, si, nos casaremos y haremos cuartetos con Edward&Seth. (?)

Well, asi es como yo veo a Leah. No como todos piensan, y OME, la amo demaciado, creo que es mi personaje femenino favorito. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de ella, no sean malos :3

Dejen reviews, por que las criticas constructivas ayudan a los autores a crecer, oh yesyes.

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
